Welcome to Loserville population: you
by coleXsprouse'sXsweetXthang
Summary: Something strage has happend to Zack and Cody, they have suddenly began to act like each other. Is this a prank or is something going on, and they need to find out what, and fast.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to loserville population: you

I DON'T OWN TSL

_A/N : Hey guys here's my new story, I don't think I'm going to go on with Welcome to reality, please enjoy your stay, I just don't have any ideas for the rest of the story but I am open to any suggestions that anyone wants to make! This story kinda just came to ma after reading an icon for my site here it is! Hope you like it!_

Chapter 1: Shooting Stars

"I can't believe you choose HER!" Zack yelled

"I didn't choose her, she choose me, and besides, the teacher said to pick a partner you wouldn't normally choose!" Cody screamed back

"I can't believe you," Zack whispered as he sat on the couch

"What?"

"Nothing"

"You have non idea what it's like being me, no idea," Cody said

"Yeah, well it's no easy being me either"

"Oh, yeah, copying other peoples work and getting by with EVERYTHING you do is really hard," Cody said sarcastically

Just them Carey walked in the door

"Hey guys what's up?"

"NOTHING! I'm going to bed," Cody said screaming at "nothing"

Cody walked into the bedroom. Carey looked at Zack and Zack just pouted. Carey walked over to Zack and sat beside him.

"What's wrong Zack?"

"Everything!"

"What do you mean by "everything"?"

"Everything, Cody hates me because I yelled at him, I still can't get Maddie an-"

Carey cut him off

"I get it Zack, I'm sure Cody will forgive you, just go to bed, tomorrow's Saturday and you can work it out then"

"Fine," Zack said

Zack and Carey both got up from the couch. Zack went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and Carey went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk. When Zack was finished getting ready, Carey went in and changed also, and pulled out her bed on the couch. Zack opened the door to his and Cody's room to find Cody already asleep. As Zack got into bed heaving breathing could be heard from across the room. He looked at Cody and thought about what he said earlier, not being able to be him. Before Zack knew it, he was already asleep.

Right above the Tipton high in the sky were 2 shooting stars, but the way they were "shooting" seemed weird, they were headed towards each other. BANG! The shooting stars collided and debris _(sp?) _from the shooting stars fell over the Tipton, and it just so happened that a little boy named Zack Martin left his window open. As the debris _(sp?) _fell in front of Zack's window a gust of wind came and pushed it in and swirled it all around the room. And if it couldn't get any weirder each boy was dreaming of what it would be like to be "the other twin" but little did they know their dreams would soon be a reality……………

_A/N: Hey guys hope you liked my new story, tell me what you think. I know it was a little "fantasy" shall you say, but it was all I could come up with to get the story moving. Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! PLEASE! ;-) THANK YA! _


	2. The News

Chapter 2: The news

The next morning Zack and Cody were sleeping when Zack sat up and looked around the room, he had no idea what he was looking at.

"Who, what is this?!?!"

Cody mumbled at the sound of Zack's voice and woke up.

"Hu?" Cody said tiredly

"What's all this stuff in our room?"

"Who cares, let's go back to sleep" Cody said and let his head fall back into the pillow making a low thump.

Zack got out of bead and walked out of the room and turned the TV on. The news was on and he thought that maybe someone would know about it.

_It did look scientific_ Zack thought

The news came on and It started talking about what happed last night…….

"Last night a witness walking on the street video recorded the spectacular show that happened last night" The newswoman informed

A clip of the shooting stars colliding on the TV, Zack sat in disbelief as the newswoman narrated .

"We were informed that these were two shooting stars and the debris from it fell over the Tipton Hotel in Boston."

Zack saw this and ran to his and Cody's room.

"Cody, Cody!!! I know what this stuff is!!"

Cody mumbled in his sleep but when Zack started jumping and shaking him, he finally woke up.

"Zack! What do you want!?"

"Cody, I know what this stuff in our room is!"

"So what"

"Wow, that's the first time you've never been interested in something"

"There's first time for everything," Cody smashed his head back into the pillow.

"Yeah, well, just so you know, this stuff is shooting star debris"

"Wow _sooo _interesting," Cody said sarcastically

"Yeah, I know. So I'm leaving to investigate, or do something else."

"Whatever"

Zack walked out of the room and went downstairs to the Mezz. When he got there he went straight to the computers. He got a sight ad found something about shooting stars. It said that if someone is showered with shooting star dust that whatever they are thinking will come true.

"Oh my god!," Zack whispered

He hit the "print" button, got off the computer got the paper and ran upstairs. When he got to the suite Cody was already up and finishing breakfast up. Zack stormed in all out of breath.

"Cody, Cody you won't believe what I found out about the shooting stars," Zack panted.

"Ma don car," Cody said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"What?"

Cody swallowed his pancakes and repeated what he said before, "I - don't - care"

"You have to!, what were you thinking last night?"

"Uh, I don't really remember, why?"

"Cody! You have to remember I found this on the computer," Zack held up the piece of paper he grabbed from the printer.

"What does it say?"

"It says that if someone is showered or sprinkled with shooting star dust that whatever they were thinking will come true."

"Wow, that's cool," Cody said somewhat sarcastically

"Well, can you remember what you were dreaming of?"

"Uhhhhhh……. I think I was dreaming what it would be like to be you."

"I was dreaming of what it would be like to be you too," Zack said softly

"This means…" they both said

" Not good Cody"

O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_A/N: Hey guys I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SORRY it took so long to update , I'm ashamed of myself but anyway, I finally got up a new chapter. I really miss all you guys who review, and I miss them sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much ;-) Well I hope you'll review now that I'm back. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


End file.
